13 Things to do Before Summer Vacation is Over
by Kairiangel035
Summary: Kairi and Serah are celebrating their last summer before they graduate, but Kairi feels like they have just waisted their time. Serah comes up with a brilliant idea to help out, why not make a bucket list of things to acomplish before times up? Rated M for Language, drinking, and some adult situations. For SoraXLight and Ashen-Roses


**13** **Things to Do Before Summer Vacation is Over**

"Ugh I'm so bored." An auburn haired girl whined as she placed her head down on her friend's table. "We only have three weeks left of summer vacation and we did nothing!"

A pink girl looked up from reading some pointless article in the paper and looked at her now moping friend. "Of course we have. We went to the beach and to a parade, don't forget the fireworks festival. Then we did go to that fair at the beginning." She said trying to remind her friend of the things they had done to try and make her smile again.

Kairi looked up at her friend and drummed her nails against the table in frustration. "Yeah, but Serah, it still feels like we did nothing at all! I mean most of the summer we've just sat at your house with the boys. It's our last summer vacation, so this is the last summer that matters..."

Serah looked at the center island and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. She still didn't know why they kept it there, but it came in handy once and a while. "Here while I finish making lunch, write down thirteen things you want to do before summer vacation is over and I'll do everything in my power to make it happen." She said as she turned her attention back to the stove, adjusting her plaid skirt a bit.

The auburn's eyes focused intensely on the paper as she flicked a loose strand of hair from her face and thought for a minute. Soon a ton of crazy idea's started to flow through her head and she started scrawling down every last thought that first came into her head.

The sound of the pen etching on the paper comforted Serah as she finished the last of the meal and started serving it just as the door bell rang. "Come in!" she called out, knowing exactly who it was.

Just then three men walked in a single file line and started filing into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table, Kairi not even looking up to great them. The first man in was tall and muscular, probably around 6'3" and had shoulder length blond hair that he kept tied under a bandana. The second man was a little shorter, about 5'11" and had the same length of hair but it was brunette and more well kept. The last one was the shortest, coming in at about 5'9" and had really spiky brunette hair.

"I'm glad you could make it." the pink haired girl giggled as she walked to the table and gave the blond haired man a quick peck on the lip.

He smiled coolly as the girl walked away from his grasp. "I wouldn't miss a second of time to spend with you babe." he winked, causing the other two boys to roll their eyes.

The shortest of the three boys was sitting closest to the auburn and his eyes glanced down towards the paper. "What are you doing Kairi?" he asked curiously.

The auburn girl gave a slight jump at the sound of the boy's voice, realizing he was there for the first time. "Oh, hi Sora!" she smiled at him as she folded the paper. "Just a project I'm working on for Serah." She, then got up and handed the paper to her best friend with a huge smile on her face. "It's done, when can you we start?"  
The pinkette took the paper and started looking it over, taking in every last thing her best friend had scrawled down as a small smirk crept across her features. "Oh my Kairi." She laughed a little. "This is really easy for us to pull off, we can do this in three weeks."

The blond looked at the girl in confusion. "What is it that you have there?"

Serah looked up at him, "Well Snow, the simplest explanation here is that Kairi made a bucket list of thirteen things she wants to do before summer vacation is over."

"That doesn't seem too bad, so you're going to help her out with this bucket list thing?" The older brunette asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Actually, _we're _going to help her, Noel." Her grinned widened a bit more. "It may take a bit of money and illegal activities, but we can do it in three weeks easy!" she then winked at her auburn haired friend, which made her smile.

Snow jumped up in protest at what the girl had said, "There's no way any fiance of mine is going to be involved in illegal activities!"

"Oh right, cause a twenty-one year old engaged to an underage seventeen year old isn't illegal in the slightest bit, and I've known you've taken it to the bedroom a few times so don't even go there." Noel said, a cocky smirk on his face.

The taller man felt heat starting to rise in his cheeks as he looked away flustered, "Well I didn't...I'm not...well she chose me so stuff it!"

Sora let out a gut busting laugh as he turned over and pounded his forehead into the taller brunette's shoulder. "What? That didn't even form a real sentence."

Noel looked at everyone with a victory smile plastered across his face, and he gave Kairi a little wink, as she was crying in her corner from laughing so hard. "That was the best reaction I've seen anyone give, but he's got a point. You of all people should be the last one talking."  
Snow gave the brunette a dirty glare, "You know, if you and Sora weren't my cousins I'd take you out right here."

The man just looked at his cousin, "Yeah but if you touched my younger brother I'd punch your lights out."

"Oh boy, you come up with a great idea and those two go at each others throats." the spiky haired man said, casting an apologetic glance in Kairi's direction.

The auburn's eyes sparkled a bit and she giggled a little. "It's okay, this will be worth it in the end."

Serah sighed as she moved to sit with the crowd. "Boys, pull it together!" She shouted, become a very scary and almost unrecognizable from her usual friendly personality. Everybody stiffened at her tone, even Kairi who just happened to be seated among the crowd. Once silent she smiled and glanced around at everyone. "Now, since the first thing on her list is rather simple to pull off and the day's perfect for this, We're going to do it. I'm going to go to the Fal' Cie river and get everything set up, you guys can finish up eating, then meet me there in one hour. No later you got that, otherwise I won't be happy with you guys crushing my friends dreams." she winked and got up and excused herself from the table, leaving the four of them alone in the apartment.

_OooooOooooOooo XIII OooooOoooOooooO_

The Fal' Cie river, the most unpredictable and dangerous river that ran through Bohdum, filled with powerful waves and currents, and even the occasional drops that could take a life of someone who wasn't paying attention. This was the destination that everyone had gathered to for the first thing on Kairi's bucket list of things to do before summer was over.

"Wow." Sora muttered as he looked at the rushing water. "What is on that list that Serah had us come out here for?"

"Hey over here!" Serah shouted out jumping around and flinging her arms around in the air over her head. She was standing next to a speed boat that could comfortably fit four people in it.

Snow looked at the dangerous river then back at the boat that was tied down by a tree, a tube hanging off the back of the boat and was being tossed about the river. "I don't know, but I have a feeling it's dangerous.

Noel scoffed a little at his cousin as he walked passed toward the younger lady who was calling them over. "Is it sad that your seventeen year old fiance has more balls then you, who's twenty-one and is big in tough."

"Ouch, what is that...like the second time he's burned you in the past hour?" The spiky haired boy laughed as he walked next to Kairi.

"Well...Uh..." the oldest stuttered as everyone once again pointed out and laughed at Noel's remarks. For a twenty year old, he was pretty quick to take advantage of any moment that would cause someone embarrassment, especially Snow.

Once they gathered around Serah, She gracefully hopped onto the boat, taking Kairi by the hand and leading her on as well. "Alright Kai, this was your idea so...what would you like to do?" she asked gesturing toward the boat and then the tube.

Kairi sat there for a minute in deep thought as the group waited for her to make up her mind. "I think Sora should go in the tube first, he always wanted to try tubing. He's the one who gave me the idea...BUT I'm the one who's going to drive the boat." She smiled looking at Sora.

The spiky haired man smiled widely as we walked to the back of the boat and sat comfortably in the tube. "This is going to be fun!" he said in excitement.

"Are you really going to let your brother do this?" Snow asked as everyone else got onto the boat and took a seat.  
"Paranoid much?" Noel asked as he calmly sat down. "Let them have fun, it is their last summer vacation after all."

The pinkette took a seat next to Kairi, who was now seated in the drivers seat. "Alright, we're ready to go whenever you are. Full speed ahead!" she shouted pointing straight ahead.

"Okay!" the auburn shouted as her violet eyes locked on to the river in front of them, as Noel reached back to undo the makeshift anchor that had been forgotten. With that, the speed boat roared to life and they were moving at break neck speeds down the river as the waves tossed their boat around as if it were a toy.

"This is amazing!" Sora shouted from the back as the boat pulled him along and as he was tossed in the air by the waves.

Serah sat in the front seat next to her best friend, her light blue eyes sparkling with excitement as she laughed at the rush she was getting. "This was a great idea Kai!" she shouted as she threw her hands up.

Even Noel was laughing at all that was going on, causing Snow to loosen up and join in the fun as well. Soon the laughter was interrupted as they all saw up ahead that the river suddenly vanished. "Is that...what is that?" the violet eyed girl asked, still keeping her pace.

"Kairi look out!" Serah shouted at the same time she asked, realizing they were quickly approaching a waterfall. She quickly grabbed the controls from Kairi and jerked them out of the way, just a mere ten feet away from the drop. The boat made a loud groaning sound in complaint of the sudden sharp turn as it made a complete U-turn and crashed into the shore nearby.

"Whoa!" Sora shouted as the tube kept skidding forward and turning sharply, as the tube hit a wave and caused him to fly up into the air.

"Well, that was frightening." Serah panted once the boat crawled to a stop.

"Well, it's called the Fal' Cie river for a reason." Noel said still glued to his seat. He then looked over at Snow, who's fingers had a death grip on his seat. "Did anyone think to bring a spatula by chance, we're gonna need to pry him off."

Snow looked like a ghost as his fingers stayed clamped where they were, "Why this river Serah?" was all he managed.

His fiance just shrugged as Kairi turned around to see the rope still leading upward, a tube and Sora still missing. "Hey where did So-AHHHH!" was all she managed before the tube and the boy came crashing down onto the back of the boat.

As all the force crashed on the back of the boat, the front end of the boat came up, knocking everyone toward the back of the boat. All that was heard was the sound of everyone shirking until the machine leveled itself back down on the ground. All five of them sat there looking terrified for a brief moment til the spiky brunette spoke up from his tube laying on the back in of the boat. "Can we do that again?"

**XIII: Exreme water tubing (Complete)**

_ OoooOoooOoooOooo XII oooOoooOoooOoooO_

"Well, I never knew Kairi to be a crazy dare devil but this list is telling me otherwise." Noel said as his hair whipped around his face. Him and the other four were left staring out the door of an airplane that was now flying just above twelve-thousand feet.

"Now, when you're thirty-five hundred feet from the ground, that is the perfect time to open your parachute. If you are not good at calculating how long that is, count to ten in your head, then pull the cord." Said an instructor as he paced back and forth. "And that's about all there is to it, and since you are all geared up, jump whenever your ready."

Sora was kneeling on one knee, holding onto the side of the plane as he looked out the door excitedly, spikes oh hair hitting his face. "Well I'm ready to go." He said adjusting his parachute bag and blue jumpsuit one last time and he kicked off and was out the door, diving head first into the sky.

The older brunette just laughed and shook his head. "My brother has an adrenaline addiction I swear. I guess I got to go after him just in case something goes wrong and I have to catch him." He then walked toward the door, turned to face everyone and waved. "See you all at the bottom, especially you, Snow." He laughed as he leaned back and fell backwards out of the flying craft.

Kairi stepped up the the open door next taking a deep breath and tying her hair back to keep it from flying in her face. "Alright, I guess it's my turn." she said as she placed her toes at the edge.

"Are you sure you want to do this, I mean you can back out if you want to. Or you could jump with Snow and me if it makes you more comfortable." Serah said giving her friend a slight smile to calm her nerves.

Her violet eyes locked with her friends blue ones. "No, I'm fine, plus this will be fun." She said a smile creeping across her face. "I'll see you on the ground." She called out as she gave a quick little jump and fell into the sky.

"Alright, that leave's just us left to jump now." The pinkette said, taking her fiance by the hand and leading him to the door.

The blond just looked down to see the small ground below and then looked back at the girl clutching his hand gently. "Sounds good, but if my parachute doesn't release, I'm holding onto you for dear life and you're gonna take us down."

"Oh hell no, if yours malfunctions you're on your own." She teased as they both leaped off the plane and started to free fall with the rest of their friends.

It wasn't more than half a second in that everyone heard the most high pitch scream in their life, causing them to do a quick flip to see big, tough Snow screaming the most girly scream that anyone had ever heard in their life. It didn't take long before the sky was filled with laughter, even his own fiance couldn't help but burst into laughter. The only regret is that no one bothered to have this moment filmed to watch again and again.

"OH MY ETRO! I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO HIT THE GROUND, AND I WILL SPLATTER AND DIE!" the blond kept yelling out between scream.

"Oh shut up Snow, you're fine!" Sora yelled, as he neared the ground. "I'm sure your fiance is really proud of you right now!" he teased as he flipped back over and placed his hand over the cord. "Ten yellow poupu!" he called out and then within a second a square parachute filled his area as he slowed down his decent.

Noel followed in suit, pulling his cord two seconds later, still chuckling. "oh, he will never live this one down." he promised himself as he floated safely down to the ground.

Kairi waiting another two seconds after she watched Noel's parachute release before pulling her own, feeling safe but having a bit of a rush from the free fall. "That was a lot of fun, don't know if the falling or Snow was the best part though." she giggled.

Up above the blond was still screaming and Serah just let out a sigh. "Oh pull yourself together and pull your cord, we're almost done." she said giving her cord a tug, trying to cover her laughter the best she could and sounding mature.

With that the blond also pulled the cord and within thirty seconds they were all safe on the ground.

The spiky brunette undid his parachute and ran across the field to where the auburn had just touched down, parachute coming down behind her and covering her from sight. When he reached her he pushed the fabric off of her to reveal her smiling face as she started giggling some more. "That was a great idea, Kai. Your list is very interesting so far, can't wait to see what else is on it." he said as he pulled the girl to him as he eyed Snow and Serah getting out of their parachutes. "But honestly," he whispered quietly into her ear, "I think this was the best thing we've done yet."

"It wasn't that bad." the blond said putting his tough guy facade back on.

Noel walked over to the two with a smirk on his face. "Not that bad huh? Weren't you the one screaming his head off about dying the whole way down?"

The pinkette let out a small giggle and shook her head, "And here I am thinking Kairi was the one who was going to get scared, but nope, it's big tough 'Mr. Hero' over here."

"Oh shut up!" Snow yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, causing everyone to burst out into uncontrollable laughter once more.

** XII: Skydiving (Complete) **

_OoooOoooOoooOooo XI oooOoooOoooOoooO_

"Well Kairi, how do you feel about completing the third thing on your list in two days?" Snow said as him and Noel walked into Serah's dining room with all different types of liqueur, ranging from beer, to wine coolers, and even tequila.

The auburn laughed as she ran to the two boys and helped them unload their supply into the kitchen, "I never thought we'd be making such progress in such a short time. Yesterday we went tubing down the river, then today we went skydiving, and now this!"

Serah came into the kitchen behind them and gave her friend a small hug from behind before she glided her way over to the cupbords and pulled down five glasses. "Well, you're my best friend. Like I said, I was going to make it happen, plus most of the other things are going to take a little time to put together."

Sora came in after everyone and smiled, "You know, with the things that were on her list so far we're pretty exciting. I never knew I could feel such a rush from doing such silly things." he said as he wrapped an arm around Kairi's waist, causing a faint blush to appear.

The pinkette quickly passed out the glasses and winked at Sora and Kairi, "Okay, break it up you two. Save it for the bedroom."

"What are you talking about, I-we..." the auburn tried to counter but only received laughs from everyone in the room, even the boy holding onto her.

"You know Serah, they might not take it to the bedroom. I don't see why we can't instead." Snow said as he gave a slight nibbled to his fiance's neck, causing her to giggle a little.

"There are people watching!" she scolded, trying not to spill the tequila all over the floor as her neck was assaulted.

The blond just chuckled against her neck, not letting up. "I know, but they already know what we do...so why not give them a little show?"

"Oh my Etro..." Kairi muttered as she took the wine cooler that Sora was offering to her.

Noel sighed and quickly brought his foot up, kicking Snow's ass as hard as he could, causing the older man to jump. "No one wants to see your bedroom life on display, it's sad that your acting like this and you're not even drunk yet!" he said joining in on the tequila shots.

Snow turned around angrily, but then gave up and grabbed a beer from the collection of drinks. "You're just jealous of me because you haven't lost your V-card yet."

The brunette just laughed as his cousin started taking a swig of his beer. "Oh please, I lost my V-card a long time ago, and I've probably been with more women than you have." he said.

Serah just laughed as she grabbed a wine cooler and sat down near her friend, watching her fiance and his cousin go at it. "Those two always have to fight don't they?"

Sora just laughed as he took a shot of tequila, "You've been with my cousin for over a year and you're just now figuring this out?"

Kairi just went into a fit of giggles as the liqueur started going to her head. "It's funny and you know it!"

Everyone then joined in on the laughter as they all started to feel a buzz. "So Serah, how did you get the money for all this liqueur anyway?" her fiance asked curious.

"From mine and my sister's funds obviously. Lightning makes a lot of money from her job anyway, so she doesn't care...nor notice any of it is really gone. Also, she's away quite a bit so she really doesn't have a say. That's why she let Kairi live with me during the summer while her parents are away, she didn't want us getting lonely." she laughed.

"Oh, so I'm not good enough for you now, is that it?" Snow let out a sound of mock hurt.

Sora took this opportunity to take his shot at his cousin, "Not that kind of company, I don't think she wants to come home an aunt." he snickered.

Everyone in the room lost it then, laughing so hard that they we're falling to the floor with tears in their eyes as the blond was just left their to scratch the back of his head speechless.

**XI: Have a drinking party (Complete)**

_OoooOoooOoooOooo X OooooOoooOoooO_

"This is incredible, how did you get us in?" Kairi asked in wonder as the pinkette swiped a keycard through a card reader, opening the door to the largest driving course in Bohdum.

She just smiled at her friend as the rest of the group finally caught up with them. "Well, My sister is in Psicom after all. It just took me a couple days to get this one together. Now lets go before the boys try and figure out what we're doing here and back out!" She said quickly as she took the other girl by the hand and ran towards the sleek black car in front of them.

"So, this is new." Sora laughed as he followed the girls into the arena. The other two we're following in toe, too much in awe to say anything about what was in front of them.

Serah smiled and walked to the passenger side, opening the door and sliding in quickly as the auburn took the drivers seat next to her. It didn't take much longer before all the boys were piling in the back seat, Sora in the middle.

Noel was sitting behind the drivers seat and put on his seat belt, not worried about much of anything at the time. "So Kai, I didn't know you knew how to drive."

The pinkette just let out an evil smirk. "Oh, she doesn't. I'm going to teach her."

Snow's hand froze on the buckle as he locked it in. "Wait you mean..."

She just giggled and nodded. "Yep, and you guys are going along for the ride. Okay, Kai, what do you know about driving?" she asked as the auburn adjusted the mirrors and seat belt over and over until she felt comfortable.

"Oh, nothing really. Just kind of the jest of it...the wheel controls it, one pedal makes it go, the other makes it stop. Oh, and this thing," she said gesturing to the gear shifter, "makes the car go forward or in reverse."

"Oh Etro, we're going to fucking die!" Snow shouted from the backseat.

The older brunette just sat back and relaxed the best he could, "Oh shut it you big baby. Remember, you were a new driver once too."

"Hey, at least you two have handles if needed, I'm stuck in the middle hanging and you don't hear me complaining." the younger brunette laughed.

Serah then pulled out the keys from one of her skirt pockets and handed them to her friend. "Alright, go ahead whenever you're ready."

Kairi excitedly took the keys and put them in the ignition, starting the car as it roared to life and purred, waiting for the driver to give instruction. She then shifted the car from park into drive and slammed her foot on the pedal and it hit the floor, causing the car to groan and complain in protest as the car lurched forward.

Everyone's head and body we're thrown back tightly in their seat as the car started gaining speed rather quickly. Serah watched as the speedometer starting climbing higher and higher. _50Mph, 60, 70, 80..._ She kept an eye out til it was almost topping 100mph.

"Fuck, we're gonna die! See I told you guys didn't I? She's going to fucking kill us all!" Snow yelled from the backseat, gripping his handle tightly.

"Alright Kairi, you can drop the speed a little bit, I know you have quiet a bit of straight away and the road to yourself. You got to remember though there are speed limits in the city." The pinkette calmly said to her friend as she gently grabbed the handle, not even worried about her friends driving skills, or lack of.

With those words, the auburn moved her foot from the acceleration pedal to the break and slammed it with all the force she had. The car's wheels screeched to a sudden halt as the speed dropped from over a hundred to zero in under a second. The air filled with small cries of pain as everyone flew forward and the sound of seat belts locking could be heard.

"Alright, not bad," Serah panted, "but we still have a lot of work to do."

~~ 2 hours later ~~

"Okay, so now I just need you to reverse the car in between these two cones." The pinkette calmly instructed while she scrawled something on a sheet of paper.

Kairi smiled and calmly switched the car in reverse and pulled into the spot like a pro, as if she had done this her whole life. "This is way too easy." She smiled as she put the car into park one final time.

"That wasn't the case two hours ago." Snow muttered under his breath as he rubbed his still tender shoulder, earning an elbow to the gut from Sora.

Serah didn't even bother to look up to give a dirty look to the boys behind them, but just continued writing on the piece of paper after looking out the window a couple times. "You did a really good job, congratulations! You passed, now we have to get you your license later on today!" she cheered as she looked over the sheet one final time.

"I passed?" The auburn smiled, amazed that she caught on so quickly.

"I can't believe it's legal to actually pass a driving test so quickly." Noel muttered in amazement, remembering how much driving is actually required to get a license.

"I can't believe Serah is actually able to give a driving test and pass people." the blond said in confusion.

"I can't believe how much Kai improved." Sora laughed, "Doesn't matter though, it was fun and an unexpected rush."

The pinkette just turned and smiled at her fiance, ready to answer her question. "It's amazing what you can find online. They practically give licenses away for free."

"And I now have a drivers license because of it." the auburn said as she cheerfully stuck her tongue out. "I actually feel rather accomplished."

**X: Learn to drive (Complete)**

_OooooOoooOoooOoooO IX OoooOooooOooooOoooO_

"Serah, how did you get these?!" Snow asked as his jaw dropped open. His fingers ran gently against the frame of one of the black bikes that stood before the group.

The pinkette just giggled a little, "Like I said a couple days ago, anything's possible when you have a little money and your sister works for Psicom. Sadly though the last two things took some time to set up, it's been a week since we started the list and we barely made a dent." she pouted, feeling like she was going to let her friend down.

"Don't feel bad, you're doing a great job. I honestly didn't think most of those things were possible, but look at this. You make miracles happen girl!" Kairi chimed as she mounted one of the bikes and looked at all the controls in awe.

Noel smiled as he got onto one of the bikes and started it up, "No kidding, I never thought I'd do half of these things in my life, but with Kairi's creativity and your power, we're all doing fun things. Well...most of us, I can't speak for all." He backtracked eying Snow and thinking about all his reactions so far.

"I think Serah did the best job with this one so far." Sora said as he grabbed the last bike that didn't have anyone on or beside it. "Psicom's finest invention so far, and the best motorcycles on Cocoon." he continued on, lost in thought as he continued exploring the bikes controls and designs.

His older brother just laughed. "That's Sora for you, he's had a love for motorcycles for as long as anyone can remember."

Serah just smiled as she hopped on one of the bikes and started it, "I'm not surprised, it seems like something Sora would be into."

"I think we should all get going before we loose him in his thought." The auburn laughed as she started her own bike.

The older brunette eyed his cousin as he too turned on his engine, "Or Snow, he seems to be drooling over there. Sorry Serah, but I think you may have some competition over there."

The pinkette just rolled her eyes as she kicked her foot up and twisted the shift gear quickly and took off. "Oh well, his loss!" she teased as she sped off.

The others quickly followed her example and they we're all speeding down the street at a pretty quick speed, giving Kairi a bit of an adrenaline rush. "This is amazing." She gasped as the speed hit her and caused her to let out a small giggle. "I can't believe I haven't done this sooner."  
Everyone kept accelerating slightly as they went down the road, enjoying themselves and the speed. The auburn couldn't help but glance over at Sora, who took his bike off a jump, letting go of the handlebars and bike all together. She gasped in horror until he caught hold of the bike again and landed perfectly on the ground. "Do you really have to show off now?" his brother asked, unaffected by his stunt.

A small blush and smile crept across the spiky haired boy's face as he continued driving. "Why not now? When will I get a chance to do something like that again?"

"Oh Sora, always showing off for the girls aren't you?" his older brother laughed a little as they all continued on. "I'm pretty sure it was for Kai, wasn't it?"

"Well...who cares?" He yelled, causing everyone to laugh.

"It's okay Sora, I thought it was pretty amazing." the auburn smiled as she caught up with the rest of their group. She actually found the trip kind of enjoyable, and she wondered why she never tried something like this sooner.

**IX: Ride a motorcycle (Complete) **

_OoooOoooOoooO VIII OoooOoooOoooO_

Serendipity, A large city located eighty miles south of Bohdum, was a major gambling area for everyone all over Cocoon. This was also the destination for Kairi and her friends to complete the next thing on her list. The group gasped as their limo pulled up outside the largest casino known to man.

"This is incredible!" the auburn cried out as she eyed the building and watched all the lights flash.

Serah laughed as she reached in her purse and pulled out three plastic cards and handed one to her friend and one to Sora. "I figured we might as well go big if we're going to do this right? Oh, and you're going to need this to get inside."

Sora and Kairi both looked at the plastic cards and realized that they were fake ID's. "More connections with Psicom I'm guessing?" was all the spiky haired boy replied as he studied the details of the card, which made it seem as real as any other ID.

"Of course!" the pinkette cheered loudly as she stepped out of the limo and walked towards the building.

Snow just shook his head a little bit, "My girl is turning into a criminal little by little."

"Well, she did say that it would take some illegal activity to complete the list, so you had fair warning." Noel pointed out as he followed behind the three underage gamblers that were making their way inside.

Once inside Serah quickly pulled out a stack of bills and started handing it out evenly. "Just before I forget, here you guys go. Everyone gets five-hundred gil to play with so make it count." Once she was done handing out the money she quickly turned back around and led the group to a near empty Black Jack table, where she set her money down, everyone following in line with her example.

The card dealer looked between Sora, Kairi, and Serah, questioning their age. "Can I see your ID's please?" He asked as he held out his hand. The three of them quickly pulled out their fake ID's and handed them to the dealer, who quickly looked them over and handed them back. He then took all five players money and called out the totals, giving them game chips accordingly.

After an hour of playing, Noel, Serah, Sora, and Kairi had just a little over five-hundred gil in chips, from bouncing up and down all throughout the game, Snow on the other hand had well over two-thousand gil worth of chips in his pile.

"Hey Kairi," Sora called out, taking out his phone and leaning back a little, "Will you take a picture with me so I have something to remember this by?" he asked, giving a cheerful smile.

Kairi giggled a little and scooted a little closer to Sora, "Of course I will, you don't have to ask." The younger brunette then turned his camera on and flipped it as he wrapped his arm around the auburn's shoulder and pulled her close. Kairi gave a small relaxed smile as she pushed her head right next to Sora's as the boy smiled as well. A small flash went off and he flipped the phone back to look at the picture and smiled. "It's really good." was all he said.

Out of the corner of Serah's eye she saw three guys dressed in black suits heading toward their table. "Why is security heading over this way? Did they figure out our real age?" she asked in a panicked whisper, but kept her focus on the game.

" ?" one of the men asked as they approached the table. The three underage players slowly started moving away from the table as the interrogation started.

His eyes shifted from the game to the security, "Yes? How can I help you fine young gentlemen this evening?" he casually asked with a coy smile.

The pinkette motioned to Sora and Kairi to leave the area as slowly and calmly as they could as she stood up and took a sip from her Soda.

"We have caught you cheating. You were counting cards, were you not?" one of the other men said, watching Snow closely.

The auburn and the spiky haired boy took this moment to quickly leave the area and ran for the door before things got ugly. "You were cheating?" Serah yelled out in surprise, shocked that her fiance was one of those kind of gamblers.

"Oh, c'mon Serah. It's not cheating, it's strategy." the blond smirked as he gave a coy shrug, not even worried about the whole situation.

The pinkette gathered her belongings and stormed off in mock anger, using the opportunity to leave before she could be questioned for worse things than a little card counting. "I'll see you back in the car ' .'"

Snow was just about to bring his attention back to the game but was once again interrupted by the security. "Sir, please leave the perimeters now, or else." they warned.

"Or what?" was all the blond replied as he turned around and saw a taser gun pointed at him. "You know what? On second thought now's a great time to leave." He then stood up and started running toward the door faster than anyone had seen him run before.

Noel was left at the table by himself as he looked at the door, then all the chips everyone had left behind, then the dealer and back to the chips. He slowly gathered the chips into his pile, then looked back at the dealer as he pushed them into the middle of the table. "Cash out!"

**VIII: Go gambling (Complete) **

_OoooOoooOoooO VII OoooOoooOoooO_

Flashing lights and upbeat techno music is what filled the senses of Kairi and her group of friends as they danced with the beat. "This is really fun, and this actually the easiest thing we've probably set up so far." the auburn said as her and Serah did some grinding club dance against each other that they picked up from watching music videos.

Snow and Sora just watched in awe and want as they watched the girls go at it, causing the girls to giggle. The pinkette turned her attention back to Kairi. "So it's been just a little over a week and we've only completed five things on your list, how does that make you feel?" she asked, feeling like she was letting her friend down.

The auburn gave a slow grind against her friend as Noel turned away and the other two just watched them. "I'm happy, I feel like we've done a lot in the week. And your fiance makes everything really fun too." she giggled thinking about how Snow was a chicken shit at heart.

Serah pulled her friend close and whispered in her ear so she could her over the loud music. "Let's go dance with the boys shall we? They look a bit lonely." she said gesturing to Snow and Sora, as Noel was looking over at a tall blonde girl who was trying to get his attention.

As the two girls made their way over to the boys, the older brunette looked at them apologetic. "I have to go take car of something real quick, if you'll excuse me." he casually said as he gently pushed past them and made his way toward the girl.

"Alright, we'll see you in a bit." the pinkette smiled as she wrapped her arms around Snow's neck and pressed her chest tight against his, causing him to groan a little.

Noel just gave a quick wave as the auburn made her way toward her dance partner. "Hey sexy!" She said teasingly as she took the same position as her friend did to her fiance and slowly started tracing circles on the brunette's neck, causing him to tremble a little.

Serah slowly started swaying her body with her arms wrapped around her fiance's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So...I saw you watching me." she whispered seductively, intentionally grinding her body slowly against his to get a reaction out of him.

"Oh...did you? I wasn't watching you I was..." the blond said trying to lamely get out of the situation before he could get in trouble .

The pinkette gave a playful nibble on his neck and continued grinding against him as he gave a small groan and turned red from embarrassment. "It's okay, I like it when you watch." she said playfully, making him turn redder.

Sora wrapped his hands around the auburn's waist as he picked up on her rhythm and kept pace with her. "So, where did you learn to dance so exotic? You don't seem like the dirty type." he smiled at the girl he was dancing with, both of them doing their best to ignore the couple next to them.

Kairi just gave a small smile as her cheeks flushed slightly. "Serah and I watched a lot of music videos and I just kind of picked up on some things."

"Well, I'm quiet surprised." he smiled as they awkwardly spun around in time with the beat. "I never thought someone so innocent could end up doing something so dirty. But then again this whole list is quite surprising, I never pictured you as the adventurous, exotic type."

The auburn just grinned as she ran her hands down from his neck down to his hands, never missing a beat. "Well, this is the last summer that's going to matter since we graduate after this year, so I thought why not have fun while it counts."

He just laughed as he took her hands and spun her around, catching her as she spun back and held her close. "Well, it's safe to say I've been having a good time. You're full of surprises." he said and then brought his lips close to her ear, "And you're dancing is no exception, but a cute; sweet; innocent girl dancing like that is actually kind of attractive. Care to dance a little like that with me?"

Her face turned beat red as his words hit her ear. "You mean it? Like...right here right now?" she asked surprised, not thinking that Sora would be into something like that.

A smirk just appeared on his face. "Yes right here and right now, that's why I asked. Later on it won't matter."

Kairi took a deep breath and smiled a little. "Alright then, you asked for it." she said as she held his hands tightly and spun herself out and then back into him, her back against his body. She then started slowly wiggling her hips as she led his hands to her waist as she started dropping down and coming back up seductively.

He held her waist tightly and let out a small gasping moan as he tried to keep pace with the girl the best he could to take some of the friction off. She just smiled a little, not knowing that such a sound could come from him. They both kept up the pace with the song, dancing like it was just the two of them as she smiled at the fact Sora was struggling to breath properly but kept on dancing just as if he were okay.

Once the song ended, Kairi spun back around to face Sora, who was smiling as his cheeks were flushed. "That was a lot more fun than I thought." He laughed a little as they heard someone clearing their throat next to them.

They both looked over to see Snow trying to be all serious as Serah giggled. "I thought we agreed on no sex outside the bedroom. Here you are, getting down and dirty on the dance floor." he scolded, doing his best to keep a straight face as his fiance lost it in a burst of laughter.

The brunette blushed and looked away as he scratched the back of his head and the auburn turned deep red and stood motionless. "We were not!" she shouted.

"What did I miss?" Noel called out as he rejoined the group as he readjusted his shirt, his hair a mess.

The pinkette just giggled, "You know just the four of us dancing exotic and practically having an orgy in the middle of the club.

"And where were you?" The tall blond asked as he pulled his fiance tight against him as he cheeks flushed a little.

The brunette just looked over and pointed at the blonde woman leaving a doorway, practically stumbling over herself and smiling like an idiot. "I was just getting acquainted with that lady over there. Actually, she took it all the way in two minutes." he shrugged. His cousin's jaw just dropped as he realized what had taken place. "And you were saying something the other day about me not loosing my v-card. Oh and just for the record, she said I was the best she had." he smirked.

His brother laughed hysterically at the look on Snow's face, while the girls on the other hand were looking Noel all up in down in surprise, curious as to what he did. "Wow." was the only word Serah was able to squeak out after a moment.

The taller brunette just shrugged and looked at the group. "Oh Kairi, you're coming home with Sora and I tonight. I feel a lot of sexual tension building up in Mr. Muscle Man over there, so it's best your not there when clothes go flying. I'm pretty sure even with you sleeping next to Serah he'd still do it..or probably on top of you." he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, motioning Sora and Kairi to follow him. "Catch you two later, enjoy your night!" he called out and winked at the two of them as they left the club.

**VII: Go to a nightclub (Complete) **

_ OoooOoooOoooO VI OoooOoooOoooO_

"Alright, you guys ready?" Noel asked from the drivers seat, one hand on the steering wheel, the other one on the window controls.

"Of course!" Sora eagerly called from the backseat, keeping his arms low.

Kairi giggled a little as she looked intensely out the window, "Let's do this!"

"How the hell did you guys talk me into doing this crazy shit?" Snow asked from the passenger seat, taking the same position as Sora and Kairi, his fiance on his lap.

Serah laughed as she started bringing her arms up, "We've talked you into worse things these past two weeks so shut up and aim."

With those words the brunette pressed the controls, causing all the windows to come down. Within a second four water guns were up and out the window as water started shooting out, soaking all the pedestrians on the sidewalk.

The people all looked shocked as water began to soak them, most people looked horrified, some screamed, other ran away, and an elderly guy flipped them off and shouted "Fuck you, you punk ass good for nothing kids!"

Once they all ran out of water, Noel rolled the windows back up and they all drove away laughing.

"I'm glad I thought of this!" the auburn laughed as all her friends looked at her and gave her an approving smile.

**VI: Drive by water gun shooting (Complete) **

_OoooOoooOoooO V OoooOoooOoooO_

"Well Snow, I think you're going to like this idea. It's not dangerous at all!" Serah cheered as she led them all down the hall towards an empty room in her apartment that's never used for anything.

Snow just crossed his arms and followed her, "I highly doubt that, seeing as Kai's list was pretty much a death trap, or something to get us all in trouble."

"Oh quit being such a pussy and grow up. You're in your prime you should be enjoying all this." Noel said as he rolled his eyes.

"Beside, we all love her idea's but you. Think of it this way, we're still in Serah's house so there's no danger in here." Sora laughed.

Kairi just smiled as she stayed at her friend's side, "I promise all the dangerous stuff is out of the way, plus I think you'll like this one."

Once at the end of the hall, the pinkette opened the door and led everyone inside, and everyone's jaw dropped.

"This is incredible." Snow gaped as he walked in and saw instruments lining the room as he took a seat on the drums.

The taller brunette made his way toward the keyboard and ran his fingers over the keys, "This is impressive. I knew you were well off but I didn't think you could afford all of this."

"Hey, I told Kai not to worry about anything two weeks ago didn't I?" the pinkette smiled as she examined the bass guitar in the room.

The auburn walked over and picked up the high tech microphone that was sitting on a stand and looked at it in wonder. "You really went out of your way on this one didn't you?" she asked.

Before her friend could answer the room was filled with noise as cords and a guitar quickly filled the air as a very professional sound came from the instrument. Everyone looked over to see a very focused spiky brunette lost in thought as his fingers danced across the neck of the instrument.

"I think this is actually going to work out nicely." Kairi said as she and the others watched him play in wonder.

When he was done, he smiled and put the instrument back, only to see that everyone had become still and was staring at him oddly. "What?"

**V: Start a band (Complete) **

_OoooOoooOoooO IV OoooOoooOoooO_

"So, just less than a week left of summer vacation and we still have four things left to do on your list, think I can make it happen?" Serah asked as she messed around with a tight shirt that made her feel like everything was going to pop out.

Kairi just nodded as she did up her short skirt and flicked back her hair, "Oh yeah, practice with the band is going great. As long as you sent out the invitations we can do it all in one day."

The pinkette smiled as she made final adjustments, "Of course I did, Lightning got Gran Pulse lounge reserved all to ourselves that day, and I invited everyone at our high school and some college kids that we know."

"Gran Pulse lounge? You mean that fancy water park area that's surrounded by the picnic area with the pool and everything?" the auburn asked in shock.

The pinkette nodded and smiled, "Yep. It'll be a lot of fun, you'll like it. You're summer will go out with a bang." she laughed and then looked at her friends skimpy outfit with question, then looked down at herself. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kairi just nodded and gave a sly wink, "Of course, after seeing how the boys reacted at the club last week, this will be funny."

Serah shrugged and grabbed her friends hand, "Alright, lets do this." they both walked out into the living room where the boys were sitting.

Snow's eyes popped open as he saw what Serah was wearing. "My gosh girl, you look hot! I knew you guys wanted to model some new clothes for us but damn!"

Sora looked over quickly to see Kairi wearing something similar to what her friend was wearing and he blushed a little, "Wow, that...cute." was all he managed to squeak out.

Noel looked up from the article he was reading and smirked as he took in the girls outfits. "Ah, that explains it."

"You like it?" Serah asked seductively as she ran a hand over her chest and back down to her waist. "I find this shirt to be a little tight." she continued gesturing to her tight button up white, nearly see through shirt and really short skirt.

"It's quite sexy babe." the blond smiled.

The auburn looked over at her friend and blushed, "Oh yours is tight too? I thought I was the only one who was suffering." she said as she brought her hands up to the first button on her shirt.

"Mhmm, I think we should take this outfit off, it's a little tight." the pinkette said as she joined her friend in undoing her shirt.

"Holy Etro!" Sora squeaked out as he watched both girls undo their shirts and threw them off to the side.

The blond just smiled and watched his fiance undress, "You're very sexy babe!" he cheered.

The brunette just looked up from time to time out of the corner of his eye, "You get them girls." he mumbled under his breath and laughed.

"My skirt feels to tight and short, how about yours Kai?" Serah said, trying to fake pain and uncomfortableness in her voice.

Kairi just started tugging at her skirt, working to get it off, "Of course, why do you think I'm trying to get it off?"

Her friend just looked over and smiled, "I guess I should do the same." she said as she made work of her skirt and threw it over with her shirt, leaving both girls in just their under garments.

The spiky brunette crossed his legs and brought his hands up to his now flushed face, trying to hide everything he didn't want people to see. Snow on the other hand was sitting on the edge of his seat, a huge bulge poking out on his pants.

"You know, while I'm at it, I should take care of this too." Serah said as she brought her hands back behind her back to remove her bra.

Before the girls could do anything the blond jumped up and ran towards his fiance, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder, running off to the nearest bedroom as fast as he could. Sora stood up a second after him, holding his now bloody nose as he charged to the bathroom as fast as he could and slammed the door hard behind him.

The auburn just looked over at Noel, who looked up at her briefly. "I'm just...gonna go put some clothes back on now." she said as she turned and walked away. The brunette just nodded as he went back to reading.

**IV: Strip tease (Complete) **

_OoooOoooOoooO III OoooOoooOoooO_

"There, everything's all set up." Kairi smiled as she looked at the handy work her and the others did setting up the place before the guests arrived.

Serah came up and wrapped an arm around her friends shoulder and smiled. "The boys are letting everyone in now." she informed. "So, it's the last day of summer vacation, lets have as much fun as we can." she cheered as she ran off to do a final check.

Within seconds the area was flooded with teens in swim suits and short clothing and music filled the area.

The auburn couldn't help but laugh as she watched everyone's eyes widen as they took in the sight, then either quickly jumped in the pool or started heading for one of the water slides.

"Care to join me?" Sora asked her as he tapped on her shoulder.

She smiled and folded her arms. "And where are we gonna go?" she asked taking in the sight of Sora just in his swim shorts.

He smiled and pointed to one of the water slides. "Up on that slide there. The tube fits two people so I figured you'd like to come down with me."

"Don't keep her too long, I want to go on a slide with her too." the pinkette came up to them with a pouty look on her face, arms folded over her chest. She was already changed into her swim gear.

"I won't." the auburn laughed as she took off her shirt and shorts to reveal her swimwear.

Snow ran up behind his fiance and swung his arm around her shoulder and smiled. "It's okay, now I have time to take her on one of the slides." he winked at both Sora and Kairi.

"I guess we'll see you at the bottom." Kairi smiled as she turned around, the brunette joining her.

"Oh, Noel said he'll join us shortly. He's setting the stage up for later, don't forget we go on in three hours!" Serah called out to them.

Both Sora and Kairi climbed a tall wooden staircase caring the tube over their heads and laughing the whole way up, feeling ridiculous about the way they had to carry the tube up. Once up there, the brunette set the tube down into the pool of rushing water and stuck one of his feet in it to keep it from sliding down without them. "Lady's first." he said holding out a hand and helped the auburn onto the back part of the tube. He then sat down in front of her as she scooted forward to be a little closer to her. With that he gave a hard push and the tube went down the slide, going faster and faster as it went.

"This is so much fun!" the auburn screamed out and giggled as she was getting splashed by the rushing water. Once at the bottom they hit the pool with such force the tube flipped over, causing both of them to fall in the water with it. Once they resurfaced they heard laughter and saw Snow and Serah come down off the one next to them.

"Looks like your tube doesn't like you!" Snow teased.

The brunette just smirked and splashed water toward his cousin and his fiance. "Oh quiet you! You're time is coming and when that happens I'll be the one laughing my ass off!"

"Come on Kairi, you owe me a ride now before I have to go help out, we also have to mingle too." she said, jumping off the tube and made her way towards her friend.

"Oh shit, I'm going down!" the blond yelled once the girl was off. The tube became too light for him and flipped backwards throwing him in the water.

"Told you!" Sora laughed, holding his stomach.

"Wow Snow, you're an idiot." a new voice joined in the mix and they all looked over to see Noel standing on the side laughing. "Oh by the way, the party turn out was nice, six-hundred and forty-two people ended up coming out."

"That's great to hear!" the pinkette yelled out to him as both her and her friend quickly ran out of the water. "Wish I could stay and chat but I want to hang out with my friend before we have to get ready!"

"I got a tube!" the auburn yelled out once they were out of the water and heading up the stairs. She was having a hard time trying to keep up with her friend who was moving as fast as she could go.

"Come on hurry!" Serah yelled out as she grabbed the other end of the tube and started running up the slide stairway.

Kairi took a deep breath while trying to keep up, "What's the rush?" she called out.

"I just wanna go down the slide with you!" she called out, "We have a lot of people we need to great, then we have a show to put on so we don't have much time."

Once at the top, both girls quickly got in the tube and pushed themselves down. "Why are water slides so much fun?" Kairi called out

"I don't know, but this one's my favorite!" the pinkette smiled and with that, they hit the bottom pull and started laughing, allowing themselves to float there for a minute.

"Hey Serah?" the auburn said after a second.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to thank you."

Serah turned around to face her friend. "For what?"

Kairi gave her a small smile. "For making these last few weeks a lot of fun. I never knew you would make all this happen or put so much effort into it."

The pinkette just smiled back. "Kai, you've been my best friend since forever, of course I'd do what I could to make you happy."

"Also, this party rocks!" the auburn cheered throwing her hands into the air, which threw her off balance and she ended up falling off the tube into the water.

**III: Have an awesome party (Complete)**

_OoooOoooOoooO II OoooOoooOoooO_

"Five minutes til show time." Noel said as everyone was making final adjustments to their instruments. The sun was setting on the place but a lot of people we're still crowded around the area to enjoy the last moments of summer.

"I'm just glad I was able to find everybody and got them changed and ready on time." Serah sighed giving Snow an evil glare.

He just smirked a little at her, "It isn't my fault I was hungry."

Sora just rolled his eyes and laughed as he started to strum his guitar and smiled. "You know, I'm kind of interested to see how this goes. We haven't all performed together before."

"Well I guess if we go down, we go down together, the same goes for success." Kairi smiled at her group.

With that they could hear one of their classmates come on stage, "Good evening everyone. I want to thank you for coming to Serah, Kairi, and Sora's final day of summer party. For the last act of the evening I'd like to give you 'My Forgotten Focus'." the crowd started cheering for the unknown band as the curtain started opening up and Snow, Noel and Serah started playing the opening notes.

_"Woah-oh-oh-oh" _Kairi sang out as Sora came in on his guitar and took a step up to take his place at the microphone next to her.

He just smiled and looked relaxed and at peace on stage. _"It's always a good time."_

The auburn shivered at the sound of Sora's voice, never hearing him sing before. He was a natural at it, as if he was born to sing. "_Woah-oh-oh-oh_"

The band smiled as they felt at peace, finally hearing everyone together and how well they all preformed relaxed them. "_It's always a good time."_

Sora smiled and looked at Kairi as he prepared to sing his first verse of the song.

"_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time._

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time."_

The auburn took a deep breath, preparing herself to sing the verse as the rest of her friends went on dancing and playing the cords they had memorized in the past week.

"_Good morning and good night_

_I wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time."_

As the spiky brunette and the auburn started singing together they could see most of the crowd get up and start dancing to the song, which made everyone smile.

"_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."_

Kairi smiled and brought her hands up over her head and started clapping in time with the beat, which got the group to start clapping along with her as she started to sing again.

"_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room hit the ATM_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time."_

_ "Good morning and good night." _Sora jumped in, helping build up momentum to the chorus once more.

The auburn couldn't help tapping her feet as the whole performance started to feel natural. _"I_ _wake up at twilight." _

Sora just kept strumming on his guitar as he sang his next line. "_It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try it's always a good time."_

__At this point the crowd was pumped, the people out in the picnic area were all dancing around and the people that were in the pool were splashing water everywhere, which had the band trying to conceal their laughter and keep a professional look.

"_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."_

The spiky brunette lifted his hands from his guitar and raised them up high enough for the crowd to see as he started clapping them together and they all excitedly joined in. _"Doesn't matter when it's always a good time then."_

Kairi followed his lead and started clapping along with him. _"Doesn't matter where it's always a good time there."_

_ "Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then." _Sora sang clearly.

At this point the crowd was so full of energy they all just shouted out to the group, _"It's always a_ _good time!"_

Sora and Kairi couldn't help but grin as they started singing once again.

"_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."_

As the instrumental faded out the crowd kept chanting out the last part of the song softer and softer until all the sound was gone and then they started screaming and cheering at the top of their lungs.

"Thank you guys so much, you were wonderful!" Kairi shouted into the microphone so the crowd could hear her as the band all waved and took bows, even blowing kisses out to their fans til the curtain dropped.

"And with that, we pulled off a successful show." Serah smiled in approval.

Sora ran up and gave the auburn a hug as he smiled, "You did great out there." then he looked up not moving his arms from the girl. "You all did great!"

The rest the band joined the two of them and they just became a great big hugging pile. "I'm proud of every one of you." Noel smiled, still hyped from the energy from their show.

**II: Perform a concert (complete) **

_OoooOoooOoooO I OoooOoooOoooO_

Kairi sat on one of the benches and looked up at the sky and sighed. The crowd had thinned out as the party was coming to a close. "So I guess summer's over then."

"Hey Kai!" Serah shouted as she ran up to her. "This is yours. I did what I could with the list, but you know..." she said holding out a well abused piece of paper from being folded and refolded over and over again. "Just remember, summer's not over yet." She said giving her friend a hug before going to rejoin her fiance.

The auburn just opened up the paper and saw the word complete scribbled next to all the things they had completed. Next to the last item on the list she saw a note her friend had left her. _"This one is all up to you."_ she sighed again and looked into the little bonfire Noel had started a little while ago.

"Hey Kairi!" She heard Sora shout as he walked over and took a seat next to her. "You look upset. Just sad that summer is over?"

The auburn quickly folded the paper up and slipped into her pocket. "Yeah, something like that." she smiled at him.

"You know, these past three weeks we're a lot of fun. All these idea's and crazy adventures, I saw a side of you I didn't know you had. But the more I thought about it I realized that we only did twelve things, wasn't there thirteen on the list?"

She just shrugged at him, "It's okay, we did a lot over the past few weeks didn't we?" she laughed.

He just nodded then stood up. "Want to take a walk with me, get away from the crowd for a moment?" he asked holding his hand out to her.

"Of course." she said taking his hand as he led her a little ways from the crowd. "It's nice to get away for just a moment, after being surrounded by everyone for a long time. Don't get me wrong I like being around them but it's nice to have a little break."

"Yeah..." Sora said as he looked up at the stars then back at Kairi. "You look very pretty tonight." he said as he took a step closer and brushed he cheek with his hand and stopped and cupped her chin.

"Sora what are yo-" Kairi started to say but was cut off as the brunette's lips pressed against hers, sealing them from making anymore noise. It took a moment for her to register that she was being kissed but then she happily kissed him back. "How did you know?" she asked when they broke apart.

He just laughed a little, "Well the past couple weeks you were sending me some pretty strong signals. I would have to have been an idiot to miss them."

She just blushed, "Well...I figured you didn't like me so I tried to do a couple things here and there to get you to notice me."

"Kai, I noticed you the day I met you. You didn't have to go out of your way to get me to notice you, though ti was pretty fun." he laughed. Just then his phone vibrated and he pulled it out to check it.

The auburn gasped when she saw the background photo. "Is that the photo from?"

"The casino? Yeah. It's been my background since we got home that day." he smiled as he looked at her relaxed smile as they both sat close to each other. "I also have this." he said showing her a photo of the two of them sleeping on the couch, Kairi's head burred in his chest. "Noel took this one of us."

"But, I never fell asleep next to you...did I?" she asked trying to remember.

Sora smiled. "It's when you stayed at my house last week, we were both so tired we fell asleep on the couch during a movie, Noel woke me up to carry you to the guest room and had to me get into an actual bed after that."

They both just laughed. "You have a good brother."

"Yeah, speaking of brothers, we have to get back. That was him asking where I was." Sora looked down.

"I should get back too, Serah's gotta actually take me home tonight." Kairi sighed.

Sora took her hand and they both walked back to the group together. "So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, as my girlfriend?" he winked.

The auburn could feel a blush coming on, "Girlfriend? Of course!" she smiled.

"About time you two got together! Man, I was getting close to locking you two in a room together to get it figured out!" Snow yelled at them once they got back.

"We'll we're not stupid like you." Sora yelled back at them causing everyone to laugh.

Noel looked up at Kairi as they all started heading their separate ways. "Oh yeah, Kairi, What was the last thing on your list, I don't think we ever finished it up."

The auburn just smiled sweetly at him as a blush crossed her face, "Don't worry, I completed my list."

**I: Get Sora to fall in love with me. **

**End**

_**Authors Note: Holy balls that's a long one shot. Anyway this was written for my sister and my friend Jayla, it was supposed to be an end of summer present for them but as you can tell it took a while to write it so it's...only a month late. Also a couple of different couples in here. Obviously we have Snow and Serah who were engaged to start with and a couple of hints of Sora and Kairi throughout the story. I actually failed at hinting but...whatever it happened in the end anyway. And Noel ended up be the super cool older brother who's a man whore. So if you read all this, congratulations you won a prize cause I failed at humor in this long drawn out story. Also, the song for the concert is 'Good Time' by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson. I heard it's over played but I don't listen to the radio much so I'm not sick of it yet! Also it sounded very summerish to me. Oh, maybe some of you were curious as to why I chose 13 things instead of an even number so lets put it this way. Kingdom Hearts has organization XIII and this story also revolves around Final Fantasy XIII, just felt right. Anyway until next time ~Kairi out**_


End file.
